User talk:Agent0042
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winniepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Kessie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 09:51, October 10, 2009 Pooh's Grand Adventure Thank you! Great to know that you liked the page. I have translated it from an article in portuguese which I had written for brazilian wikipedia, so I was afraid that it could have some grammar mistakes or things like that. By the way, I've read some of the pages you've written and I want to congratulate you too, they look great! About Chistopher Robin, if you're thinking of creating a page for him, go ahead: this red link is starting to become annoying :) BlueFrackle 17:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations You're an administrator now? Congrats! BlueFrackle 15:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, and I like the images that you added to the Bee page. I'm hoping to get some more people to join up here soon-- it's kinda lonely with you and I as the only active contributors currently. George B. (talk) 15:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanksgiving Hello George! I'd just like to say because I think you might have not noticed it, but there are more news to add to the main page if you want. Some days ago I created a page for the Pooh Thanksgiving special. We don't celebrate it here in Brazil, but I thought it was a good idea, since we had created some Halloween-themed pages on Halloween :-) BlueFrackle 16:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm Finally Helping With Winniepedia Hi, Agent0042. I'm sorry I took so long, but I've finally started to help you with adding more content to this wikia of yours. Hope this is good news for you. --CDCB2 17:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your help. And, as for myself, I need to decide what I want to do next here. I've been giving thought to resigning my admin privileges because I'm just not sure if I really have the time to give this Wiki the attention that it deserves... George B. (talk) 00:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I've made my decision-- I'm going to stay. I'll put the time in to get things going right here and make this Wiki worthwhile... George B. (talk) 05:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Good to see you're staying here. I'm sure that whatever you do with this Wiki, it will turn out great.--CDCB2 18:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Page Just to let you know, I accidentally made a duplicate page (only title difference is the lack of a comma) of When You're a Monster, Too. Since you have the authority to delete pages, I figured I'd let you know to make it easier. Hope you understand.--CDCB2 12:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I took care of it. No big deal-- that sort of thing happens to all of us sometimes. George B. (talk) 01:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Spam Here are the links to some pages I've noticed that have been subject to spam recently: http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/100_Acre_Woods_Future_2041 http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Winnie_the_Pooh:_Frankenpooh[[User:CDCB2|CDCB2]] 01:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I took care of it! George B. (talk) 02:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Problems with vandalism Hello Agent! I know it's been some time and you haven't shown up here often lately, but I'd like to ask you a favor, since you're an administrator and so the only one who can deal with it properly. There's an anonymous troll that keeps vandalizing the Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh article; go to the page's history to see it or just wait a couple of days, he will likely do it again. Perhaps you could get him banned or something? Thank you very much; see you around! :) BlueFrackle 12:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Icon Hello Agent. I just got on to the Winniepedia today and I'm trying to set that picture of Pooh Bear stuck in Rabbit's house hole thing for that icon thing, you know where you click on it and it'll take you to the main page, over on the top left corner, but I'm not sure how. Any way you can help? RoxasXion 03:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC)RoxasXion Thanks Agent. I'm looking forward to seeing the new icon. I think a good one would be the picture i posted before. The one where Pooh Bear is stuck in Rabbit's house hole. Well, please take my idea into consideration.RoxasXion 22:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC)RoxasXion Well I'm glad we are going to have a logo. Hopefully the image caching problems fix themselves soon. It will be fun to see the logo. And i agree with what you said about the logo. It still is a pretty awesome picture, though.RoxasXion 04:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC)RoxasXion Ok. Hopefully we can get the logo problem resolved soon. It wouldn't do for the other wikis to be better than this one. But this is still my favorite wiki anyway.RoxasXion 02:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC)RoxasXion Wiki Project Sure. I'd be glad to do some work for the Winniepedia. It'd be nice to have something to work on. Also, I agree with your statements about the kind of epople who come here. It is very frustrating when people come here and edit things when they don't even know what they are talking about. By the way, I have a question. If very few people come to this wiki and no one really makes any edits or anything, will the Winniepedia get shut down? I would hate for that to happen, so just tell me what I need to do to make sure it stays open. On another note, I love the logo picture!! It's one of the best I've seen in a while.RoxasXion 03:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC)RoxasXion Alright, I'll get working on the sweepthrough right away. I did notice that there is a lot of stuff written about Pooh and his friends that didn't seem quite right to me. Also, I noticed that someone else has finally edited something on the Wiki. At least some people still come here. But anyway, I'll get back to you on the progress of the sweepthrough later.RoxasXion 17:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC)RoxasXion Hello again Hello again Agent! I see you and some other users seem to be trying some sort of Wiki Renaissance in here, which is very cool, so that inspired me to create a long-needed article: Winnie-the-Pooh (book), the book that started it all! Hope you like it, I also hope one day we can make this the most complete and user-friendly database about all things Pooh Bear, if it is not already :) See you around BlueFrackle 04:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template Nice template and nice article about 2011; you sure are well informed about future releases! I only knew about the movie (and didn't even know its release date), not all these other things :) BlueFrackle 17:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, didn't know that, thanks! BlueFrackle 20:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Still speaking of templates, I must say I laughed when I saw this Template:Banned, the image is so appropriate! Hope you don't have to use it too often, though ;) BlueFrackle 15:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template No problem, man! But btw I must say this new look is getting on my nerves, it used to be only Muppet Wiki, but now all of them are poisoned by it and things are getting real confused. But I know it is mandatory and there's hardly anything you or I can do about it. Plus, everytime I scroll down the page goes up again automatically and the Main Page image seems blurred. And what's up with the "this page was edited by X", "this image was added by Y"? This will only get people to add random stuff only to see their usernames there! Well, I guess I'll need some time to get used to it but still, if I didn't like wikia so much I would seriously consider quitting... BlueFrackle 12:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Lots of things Hello again Agent! I'm on Windows XP here, I tried other computers with other Windows versions and its all the same. Too bad I don't know anyone with Firefox so I could compare. The good news is that the problem seems to have become much more subtle: it's only when I scroll down to the bottom of the page then start to scroll up again; there's a point, right above the "Around Wikia's Network" thing, where the screen suddenly jumps to the top, then returns to where it was. The whole thing takes no more than a second, really, so I guess I can live with it :) As of the image (the one which used to be the logo, with Pooh with a honeypot and Winniepedia written there), I think the problem is that the picture itself is too small. It is 216 × 155 pixels originally and you are making it appear as 300px, so it naturally becomes a little blurred. Why don't you try this one or bringing back that one with Rabbit's garden and pumpkins and stuff instead?? And thanks for finding a way to remove that "added by" thing, I will be avoiding thumb from now on. Too bad it also removes the images' subtitles, though About Muppet Wiki, I'm there mostly as a reader, actually. I have an account, but hardly ever edit there. After all, all the productions and characters I know about are well covered already :) There are lots of new Muppet stuff, especially comic books, but none of these have been released here in Brazil. The Muppets are not that much well known round here, unfortunately, I hope the new movie does find its way to our theaters! (no worries about the new Pooh movie, though, the silly old bear is just as popular here as anywhere). Well, good luck with the templates there, I'd like to help but I have little to no experience with these, but if I think of a solution, will let you know :) BlueFrackle 17:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that's what I mean, that was a pretty stupid mistake, eh, sorry :) Images and templates look fine now, thank you! BlueFrackle 14:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Transparent Logo Sorry, pal, I don't know what you mean by transparent. If you mean an image which will appear with transparent background no matter where you put it, I don't know how to do this. If you'd be content with an image which will appear to be transparent in our new look (by the way: WOW IT LOOKS GREAT congratulation!) I can do a cheesy trick by cropping the characters from the original image, putting them in a background the same color of the main page and building the logo again around them. The result is pretty bad, especially because you can clearly see that the characters have been cropped. Well, this is just a test, I'm still not sure if that's what you have in mind, so I'm waiting for your response. See you! BlueFrackle 21:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I've just got an idea which I think is would be much better than my previous one. Instead of cropping the characters, I've cropped the yellow ring and then made it again, white in the inside (because otherwise I would have to crop the characters) and main page color in the outside. Check it out. - BlueFrackle 21:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, now that you've customized this wiki, it looks much better, and the new logo merged perfectly with its surroundings :) Also agree that the Tools feature makes things much easier. I would even say that wikia in general has been improved if it wasn't for those scrolling problems which, I've just noticed, are much worse when you're on edit mode. As for the original image, the logo was created back in 2008, so I'm afraid it's probably long deleted by now. I'm searching in my computer for it right now and I'll try a few tricks to try to get it back, as well as looking in my Pen Drive (I don't recall saving backups of Pooh pictures, but what the heck, you never know, right?) if I find it I'll let you know BlueFrackle 17:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Song Images I'm sure willing to give it a try, but no guarantees, I doubt my Pooh knowledge is any higher than yours (LOL). By the way, thanks a lot for mentioning me on the main page news list! That's a honor I've only received twice (the other was in Alien Species Wiki) :) BlueFrackle 14:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hello again Agent! The first two pics are from Christmas Too like you said. About the other ones, I know it sounds weird but not only are all of them from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin as I had suspected, but a YouTube video confirmed they all come from the last five minutes of the movie! If you haven't watched Pooh's Grand Adventure yet, I recommend for you, it is the best Pooh movie IMO. Do watch it when you have the chance. Hope I've helped ;) BlueFrackle 21:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Scrolling problems fixed Yup, the problem has completely vanished (on all wikis as far as I can tell). If you're responsible for that, THANKS! If you're not, thanks for your concern ;) BlueFrackle 00:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Super Sleuths Darby can sleuth without Tigger or Pooh or even Both of them. However, They sleuthed without Buster. Re:Did You Know That section was a nice idea for the main page, thanks for letting me know, I've posted several suggestions already! BlueFrackle 14:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Title Card Additions The images that are added just seem to take a while to load. However, I too am getting annoyed by this in any case. I hope Wikia gets this straightened out. CDCB2 20:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) Hey! Thanks for welcoming me. I'm really excited that this wiki exists and I'm definitley planning to stick around! I was planning on starting an article for the episode "Owl Feathers" of NAOWTP. I'm thinking I'll mostly be trying to fill holes in the episode list if thats alright. Thank you so much though! I'll be sure to stop by if I have any questions. PRIZEN 04:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello/Question about original air dates Hello again! Thanks again for the welcome. The promotion idea is really exciting and i'm looking forward to seeing where that goes! I unfortunately don't know any more Pooh fans, which is part of why I am so excited to find this website, since I've now found people who share my interest! One question though; I was creating the article for Owl Feathers ''today and was looking up its original air date, and I found that Wikipedia lists ''Un-Valentine's Day ''as the first episode of the third season, while we have it listed as the eleventh episode of the second season. I'm wondering if Wikipedia is a reliable source for these things and which date you think is correct? Also, I looked at your article for [[Donkey for a Day|''Donkey for a Day]] and I was really, really impressed by the detail you managed to put into the synopsis. It was awesome! One thing though, you had the air date as September 17, 1988 and according to wikipedia it is September 10 of that year. I've made the change to the tenth, but if you have a more reliable source that I don't know about then please change it back. Thanks in advance! PRIZEN 07:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info! I'll start using tv.com as my source for air dates and I'll change back the dates that I altered. Sorry about this! PRIZEN 23:23, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blocked You can never block me. Airdates/Discovery/a couple of days' abscence Hey there. Thanks for the advice on the airdates, I'll start verifying when I write articles and if I can't find reliable information I will leave out the airdates for the time being. As for how I found this wiki, I think I was trying to find a plot summary for some episode of The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh that I hadn't seen and I stumbled upon this marvelous website. I had just been thinking about how awesome a Winnie The Pooh wiki would be! Also, I won't be able to make any significant contributions for a couple of days due to a bunch of stuff coming up, so I thought i'd let you know. I spent an hour and ten minutes yesterday writing a synopsis for Owl Feathers and then it was accidentally erased due to my computer being the amazing device that it is. Re-writing the synopsis will be the first thing I do when I get back, and then I'll probably write the article for Tigger's Shoes if that's alright. PRIZEN 03:05, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Did You Know? Hey! I've checked out the Did You Know? section of the home page and I think it's a great feature for this site to have. Unfortunately I don't think I know anything as far as interesting trivia that I could contribute. If I ever find anything fascinating while researching for other updates to this wiki I will definitley let you know! Thanks for letting me know and thanks for thinking of me. PRIZEN 20:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Character Templates Hey there, Agent! Sorry if I messed things up, but I don't seem to understand what you didn't understand... er... what I mean is: tell me the matter so I can try to fix it, because I'm kind of confused. The character template I added is just the Infobox. I didn't create it, Pooh and Tigger already had it on their pages long before I joined this wiki. I thought it would be nice to improve the template a little bit and fill it for the major characters (Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Piglet, Owl and Gopher). I've also added new pictures, cleaned up some pieces of text and expanded the "International" section for all of them. Overall, I was just trying to improve the character pages, but if you think I've made a mistake, feel free to revert it, I'm only asking to be a bit more clear, cause I'm not grasping what's the problem BlueFrackle 23:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) PS - Sorry about my English, I'm having a little bit of difficulty today for some reason, I hope I didn't sound rude or anything :-) BlueFrackle 23:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I see now, thanks, some templates tend to put pages in certain categories automatically. I'm glad the problem is solved, sorry about my earlier confusion BlueFrackle 14:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edits Hey! Thanks for letting me know about the capitalization and i'm sorry that I assumed it was incorrect. I'll make sure to do appropriate research before I think about making changes similar to that again! Thanks again! PRIZEN 00:15, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello again/Twitter Hey there. I'd like to apologize for being absent from Winniepedia for such a long time. I meant to only be gone for a couple of days because of something that came up but then school started becoming very hectic and stressful and I couldn't find time to contribute. I'm now on christmas break however and will able to contribute regularily once again. On an unrelated note, I noticed that Winniepedia opened up a twitter account while I was gone. I think this is a fantastic idea and a good way to reach new people! However, I notice that on the twitter account, the name is spelt "Winnipedia" whereas here it is spelt "Winni'e'''pedia". Either one is totally awesome, but I just thought that there should be consistency between the two. If you already knew this then please disregard this part of the message; I'm just letting you know in case that was a mistake. Thanks so much! PRIZEN 01:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome to Pooh Corner Pages I don't know how to mark them as stubs, so that's why I didn't do it. If you could let me in on how to do that, it would be great. Thanks. Edit: Never mind. I found out how to do it. CDCB2 23:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandal! There is a vandal named User:Katie blossom, and she is making spam pages such as Katie Blossom and Bouncer Beagle, and adding herself into Pooh episodes like Blossom Ought To Be In Pictures. Please block her, she is ruining the wiki. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 02:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hey Agent0042. I thought I'd come by and say hi since I just joined. ^_^ It's a lot of fun creating new pages for Winniepedia. Well that is about it. Post in my talk page if you wish to talk, ect. Hamstar138 08:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) hamstar138 Hello y name is Carlos i am 16 years old and i have been desperately looking for Think Think Think a song from Songs from the book of pooh if there is a way you could send me the song or maybe just a link to a video or something of tht sort i would greatly appreciate it i would love to share the song with my little sister and show her how amazing the song was and it brings back alot of good memories for me i would greatly appreciate if you could do tht my email address is carlos_wlls@hotmail.com thank you for your time :) Hey Hey there <3 I just thought I'd come by and say hey and ask if you were ever gonna return to wiki? You seem to be the only active admin at the moment and this wiki could use another active admin due to its unorganized state and a lot of required clean up. Disney Mania Second star to the right 00:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) DerrickSheldon24 (talk) 13:14, August 7, 2018 (UTC)You see, there's an article of a fake video called Sing A Song Rhythm Beat because that's not a real video and it has 7 songs that are also fake and here's the article, https://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Sing_A_Song_Rhythm_Beat and there's 3 other ones called "Sing A Song Forever Friends", "Sing and Dance with Winnie the Pooh" and Sing and "Dance with Mrs. Shimmer" https://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Sing_A_Song_Forever_Friends https://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Sing_and_Dance_with_Winnie_the_Pooh https://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Sing_and_Dance_with_Mrs._Shimmer Can you delete them for me? Book of Pooh episodes I saw from your video here that you have the Book of Pooh episode "Take Me to What River? / My Gloomy Valentine": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmYVHhLeNMs Can you please send it to me? And do you have it in English too? I'm also looking for the episodes "The Wishing Tree" and "Could It Be Magic? / Diary of a Mad Gardener" in English. I already have the first one in Japanese and the second one in German, but I can't find them in English. Any help will be greatly appreciated! MrLeap 02:48, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Winniepedia is NOT a fan fiction wiki! Hello, Agent. I have a serious problem: I discovered there are several instances of fan fiction articles made by Winniepedia users. As far as I know, Winniepedia is supposed to be a wikia based entirely on true facts and official information regarding ''actual releases of Winnie the Pooh media, and nothing else. Fan fiction is NOT official and everyone should know better than to create their own ideas and pass them off as official. I believe Uptown1989 is largely responsible for most of these fan fiction articles. I took the liberty of tracking down any fan fiction article in this wiki and flagging it for deletion. Next time you speak to him, you should block him. You should also enforce a more strict "No Fan Fiction" policy in the future so that users does not continue this type of behavior. That is all I have to say for now. Copy-Ability-Studios (talk) 14:09, May 29, 2019 (UTC)Copy-Ability-Studios